


Naruto one shot colletion: What If

by Two_Otaku_Writing_Fanfic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fun, One Shot Collection, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Otaku_Writing_Fanfic/pseuds/Two_Otaku_Writing_Fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to see who isn't a chicken with a horror movie! *Cant write summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto one shot colletion: What If

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ari here writing with my friend Minori. :3 Hope you guys enjoy the first of many to come chapters in our series of Naruto one shots with us as the main characters. - Ari

“We should all get together and watch a movie!” Lee declared enthusiastically

“That sounds like a great idea Bushy brow!” Naruto agreed, grinning from ear to ear “But what type of movie?”

Kiba looked over at Minori and grinned mischievously “A horror movie.”

Minori’s face paled, the blue eyed Uchiha wasn't very good with horror movies “W-w-what?”

Ari smiled playfully. She was up for a good horror movie with plenty of suspense, despite Minori’s obvious unease about the proposed situation.

Shoving Neji lightly; “You up for this?” She boasted with the arrogance of someone used to watching movies of this nature.

Earning nothing but a slightly amused look, she pulled a disappointed face, wanting more of a reaction from him.

Minori stood wide eyed and pale as everyone chatted about which horror movie they should watch. She didn't snap out of her daze until Kiba nudged her “What’s wrong Minori? Can’t you handle a little horror movie?” He snickered.

She glared daggers at him, punching him in the gut “I can so!”

Tenten laughed and patted Minori’s shoulder “Oh come on girl we all know you.”

Minori pouted and crossed her arms over her chest “I will sit all the way through this one! I’m better with them now, not like it's gonna kill me of anything.” She said, laughing nervously.

Ari smiled over her shoulder slyly at Sasuke, sensing his mild irritation; making a deliberate show of returning her attention to Neji; continuing teasing him senselessly, getting as good as she gave.

“I distinctly remember that time you practically jumped out of your skin watching-”

Ari reached up on her toes, clamping her hand over Neji’s mouth. “We never, not ever, mention that! You understand me!”

“Alright Lee if were gonna watch…. What ever movie it is that we end up watching, what time are we going to watch it?” Sakura asked.

“Oh come on Sakura, everyone knows you watch horror movies late at night!” Naruto said draping his arm over her shoulder “And don't worry if you get scared i’ll pro- OOF” He was cut off my Sakura elbowing him the gut. “I’m not scared of some dumb movie Naruto.”

Ari practically doubled over, leaning against Neji to keep herself upright as she laughed at Naruto through her hands covering her face. “You're more likely to get scared then she is.”

Neji didn’t seem to mind Ari leaning on him, his expression as hard to read as always.

“I think Naruto will be even worse than Minori.” Kiba added to the bantar.

“I WON'T GET SCARED!” Minori and Naruto yelled in sync before looking at each other “LIKE HELL YOU WON'T GET SCARED!”

Ari’s uncontrollable laughter previously crippling her, abruptly died as Ino moved in closer to Sasuke, laying her hand on his arm with a ‘perfect’ smile.

Straightening up, she kept her own smile stubbornly in place, still standing unusually close, even for her, to Neji.

“Enough chit chat, lets meet at Sasuke's place for this at?” Minori asked

“Mid night!” Naruto cheered.

“Right mid night, Sasuke has a big enough place to house us all for the night.”

Ari hid her growing annoyance by leaning down to give the length of her sleeping fox’s back a firm stroke. “I’ll stay for the movie, but I can’t stay the night.”

“Kakashi sensei won't let you?” Naruto asked.

Ari shook her head with a childish pout. “Unfortunately so. His more protective than he looks.”

Ino looked ever so slightly pleased.

“Just sneak out and sneak back before he gets back in before he gets up. That’s what I do.” Kiba said through a yawn.

“Yeah when you go see Minori.” someone commented no one aware of who.

“He does not!” Minori defended herself more then him.

Ari fought back a chuckle. “Thanks for the advice Kiba, but we all know what I’m like at waking up. He shouldn’t have too much of a problem with it, as long as Tsunade doesn’t give me a morning shift or anything.”

“Ari! You work on being able to stay the night, Now let's all prepare for the night, see you later!” Lee yelled before running off.

“Alright! Let's go Akamaru!”

Akamaru barked a reply to Kiba before the two run off, Minori following closely behind, waving to the others over her shoulder on her way.

Feeling energised by Lee’s enthusiastic words, Ari took off running toward her home, her fox jumping awake at the sudden vibrations in the ground, racing after her owner on nimble paws with sleepy yaps of protest.

She had been quite happy sleeping in the warmth of the sun with everyone merrily chatting around her.

Gradually everyone else broke apart and headed off to their own respective homes to get ready for the nights upcoming activities.

***

Minori walked along side Kiba and Akamaru pouting and holding her pillow to her chest, “I will not get scared and run away.” She protested against his teasing. Last time they watched a scary movie she had run home after summoning her tiger so she wasn't alone. Kiba laughed at his girlfriend's stubbornness “I beat you a meal at ichiraku’s that you will run away again.” He grinned. “You're on.” He never said she couldn't get scared just that she couldn't run away, Minori smiled as they entered Sasuke’s house she was gonna win this time.

Sakura and Ino were already out the front of Sasuke’s house, both trying to force their way through the doorway to get inside first, clamoring like children.

Ari hovered in the darkness uncertainly with her pillow clutched to her chest, a small bag hung over her shoulder, her fox brushing against her legs reassuringly.

Somehow, showing up to his house on her own made her feel nervous, like she was somehow unwanted and intruding.

“Are you just going to stand there?” Sasuke asked, his harsh gaze resting on Ari.

She practically jumped out of her skin, a misty gasp expelling from her lungs. The last person she expected to see out here in the shadows with her, was him, but it made her oddly happy. “Maybe I was enjoying the night air.” Looking to the starry sky above them with a gentle smile, it evidently wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth either.

He huffed and grabbed her wrist, tugging her inside “Or you're scared of the movie.”

The warm fluttering in her chest kept her from being offended as she trailed after him, barely able to keep up with his much longer stride. “I’ve seen plenty of horror movies before Uchiha, they don’t scare me.” _No...she had lived through her own horror movie before, and nothing would ever scare her like that again._

“That so?” He smirked.

Dumping her bag where he gestured to, still hanging tightly to her pillow, placing her spare hand on her hip. “Guess you will soon find out.”

 

Minori knelt down infront of Akamaru and took her bag from him, giving him a pat in thanks “Thank you Akamaru, your such a gentlemen. Unlike someone we know.” She shot a glare towards Kiba and stuck her tongue out.

“Is everyone here?” Lee asked. ‘Yes,’ ‘Yep’ and ‘Yeah’ we're chorused.

Ari surveyed the room nervously as her little betraying fox trotted through the room to steal the remaining seat next to Naruto, Hinata on his other side.

She didn’t know where to go now, but she didn’t want to just keep standing there either, so she chose a comfortable looking spot on the floor off on her own, leaning against a wall, trying to look as casual as possible despite her twisting hands in her lap.

Minori smirked seeing where Ari sat.

Moving away from Kiba, Minori found Sasuke and shoved him towards Ari.

He looked back at her with a questioning glare before sitting down beside Ari.

Ari’s hands stopped wringing momentarily, though she ignored Minori’s antics and his presence completely, keeping her attention trained on the rather large screen showing the opening sneak peek to the movie over and over while everyone else got seated.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the screen finally changed, revealing the gloomy start to the dark movie in all its bloody splendor.

A blanket of hush fell over them all, drawing them in with the riveting soundtrack building to something bigger.

Ari didn’t think much of the movie, it losing her interest early on, but something about the last five minutes of the movie, made her sit up a little straighter; now having her full attention for the first time.

All that could be seen was a young girl’s bloodied face looming closer and closer from the darkness, until finally jumping the last bit of the distance, her black orbs snapping open, the whole of her left cheek coming away from the bone with a sickening smile.

Sakura and Ino’s squeals of fright could just be heard over Naruto’s scream, the blonde haired boy was sitting on Hinata’s lap with his arms wrapped around her neck, staring at the screen with terror paling his whole face.

Hinata’s face was red as a tomato and her eyes wide, only seconds later was she passed out with Naruto trying to shake her awake.

Minori had hide herself in Kiba’s jacket clutching the fishnet shirt underneath. “Chicken.” He muttered.

“I-i-i Still won!”

“What how?”

“You said if i ran away! I’m still here!”

Kiba stared at her dumbfounded before pouting sulkily.

Even Ari felt a little sick in the very pit of her stomach after watching that.

Peaking through the short strands of her blue hair, she peared at Sasuke beside her, sitting as unfazed as usual beside her.

Shuddering uncomfortably, trying to shake the unsettling feeling clinging to her, she hoped he didn’t notice, her pride not being able to handle the hit when she still had the rest of the night to get through here.

“I thought horror movies didn't faze you?”

Ari froze. “Well...not normally. But that ending was something else.”

“Well you're better than the other girls.” He was referring to Ino and Sakura.

She had to remind her racing heart that he was only talking about their reaction to the movie, nothing more. Nodding firmly, she got to her feet without looking back. “Yeah…”

Walking from him without another word, she was happy to see Hinata and Naruto looking even a little closer to one another than before the movie.

Them getting together couldn’t happen soon enough in her opinion.

Joining the others in rolling out her bed mat, her fox choosing to stay with Naruto for the night rather than by her master’s side, Ari knew full well that the chance of most of them getting a good night’s sleep was slim.

A mumbled chorus of ‘Good nights’ some more energetic than others, brought a smile to her lips.

Lying down, the thin blanket wrapped tightly around herself, strangling her pillow in a clawing grip, she convinced her eyes to close despite wanting to keep them open to track his movements, reminding herself that he wouldn’t be with them much longer, soon going up to his own bed away from them. _Away from her._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well sorry for the horrible summary but I'm one of the two authors for this fic and I hope you like it. There isn't a plot at all just a bunch of scenarios. Feel free to make a suggestion! - Minori


End file.
